


My Baby Blue

by Kamikaze_stewardess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Aged up characters, And now they have a sweet little baby, Baby, Baby comes first, Fluff, Interrupted banging, M/M, New Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, child birth, cuteness, supportive Victor, supportive Yuuri, they're ridiculously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_stewardess/pseuds/Kamikaze_stewardess
Summary: Yuuri and Victor prepare for the arrival of their first child





	My Baby Blue

The call came around two am; Yuuri reached over and fumbled for his phone, near blind without his glasses or any light in the room. He found his cell on the bedside table and glared at the glowing screen; he couldn't make out the numbers, nor did he recognize them when he wore his glasses again, but no one would call so late if it weren't an emergency.

"Hello?" Yuuri answered, voice still thick and gravely from sleep.

As soon as the caller greeted him, his eyes blew wide and cleared as the haze of sleep dissipated; this was the call they'd been waiting for, for so long now. He thanked the woman on the other line and hung up, then turned to his sleeping husband.

"Victor," said Yuuri, shaking the other man's pale shoulder. Victor always slept like the dead. "Victor, wake up, it's time!"

"Mmm, what's a'matter?" Victor slurred, turning to look at Yuuri over his shoulder. 

"We have to go to the hospital," said Yuuri. "The baby is coming." He was grinning from ear to ear now; after months and months of waiting, they could finally meet their son or daughter. 

It took a moment for Victor's head to clear, but once Yuuri's words sunk in, he shot up in bed, looking slack jawed and fully alert. 

"It's time? Already?!" 

Yuuri shook his head; of course Victor was now rushing HIM out of bed, yanking the duvet off his nude body and blindly tossing clothes toward his lap. Victor could be so ridiculous sometimes, but who could blame him? Yuuri was every bit as excited as his husband. Afterall, they'd been trying to adopt a child for some time now and with Russia's conservative views toward same sex couples, they'd jumped through countless hoops. It seemed a lifetime since they'd chosen insemination and found a carrier. 

As Victor tossed clothes and blankets into a suitcase, Yuuri selected and folded each item; they packed onesies, diapers, a special outfit for the ride home and some care items for the birth mother. They didn't yet know the sex of the baby, so they packed a wardrobe of green, yellow and blue. Yuuri secretly hoped for a boy and a girl for Victor, but regardless of the sex, they only cared that the baby arrived safe and healthy. 

Victor wanted to rush out the door, but Yuuri explained they'd have time for a shower and coffee; his husband caved after some argument and they left once they were clean, dressed and awake. Yuuri felt an eerie sense of calm as he drove to the hospital; he'd suffered through crippling anxiety throughout the pregnancy, while Victor eased his fears, comforted him and assured him their child would be healthy and well. Today, he felt secure in that, so he smiled to himself and relaxed as he navigated through the city.

Victor, however, was not doing so well; he chewed his nails and bounced his knee, both rarely witnessed signs of his stress and worry. He rattled off question after question, to which Yuuri replied as simply as he could, trying his best to help his husband relax.

"Yuuri, what if the baby has a real problem? What if they're sick or hurt?" Asked Victor, no doubt imagining every worst case scenario.

"Then we'll love them all the same," said Yuuri, with every bit of confidence he could muster.

Victor was silent for a while and only spoke again when they reached the hospital. His voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, "what if we're not good fathers?"

"We will be," said Yuuri, assuring himself as much as he was for Victor. 

They checked in at the front desk; a pretty, young nurse led them to the mother's room, explaining she'd been asking for them both. Yuuri found room 312 and knocked twice, then entered; Erica, their surrogate, reached out both hands, one for each of them. She smiled through everything, but it was clear to see she was in pain; although neither of them had been opposed to an epidural, Erica insisted on having a drug free delivery. She wanted the baby to be awake and alert for them, even if it meant she had to grit her teeth and suffer through it.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said to both of them as Victor bent down to kiss her forehead. Yuuri stroked his thumb over the hand without an IV, taking a seat at one side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Yuuri, glancing around at every monitor and wire attached to her.

"Good," said Erica. "Although, if you don't mind, could you dim the lights?"

"Of course," Victor replied and did as she requested.

Erica sighed in relief and leaned back into her pillows; she explained her labor was progressing nicely. She was only dilated to four centimeters, but the nurses told her she'd progress quickly after reaching five. Her contractions were intense but bearable; she'd been trying to sleep in between them, but had some difficulty getting comfortable.

Yuuri and Victor both doted on her. While one of them fed her ice chips, the other would rub her back, adjust the lights and coach her through contractions. She thanked them both for everything, even though they told her she was the one deserving of thanks. She was carrying and delivering the most precious gift she could ever give, purely out of the kindness of her heart.

Soon, it was time to push; Yuuri had been too excited to sleep, but he'd let Victor doze off in an arm chair, so he shook him awake once more. It was truly time then and both of them were more than eager to meet their baby. 

They were honored to be a part of Erica's delivery; Yuuri sat behind her, rubbing circles between her shoulders and comforting her as best as he could. Victor stood next to the doctor, letting Erica lean against his chest as she grew tired from pushing. Yuuri caught Victor's eye and smiled at him; it was in that moment that he realized he'd never loved his husband more. Victor had a first row seat for the show; while he looked pale and Yuuri feared he might pass out, Victor was being a champion for Erica, counting down each push and cheering for her as a black cap appeared between her thighs.

Finally, at the peak of an intense contraction, Erica wailed loudly and put all of her strength into one more push. Victor was looking down in awe as the baby emerged and the sweetest sound greeted their ears; the newborn baby cried as she was placed on her birth mother's chest. Her skin was red and wrinkled, healthy with color as she sucked sweet air into her tiny lungs. Erica placed her on the nest of her slack belly, leaning her head back onto Yuuri's shoulder as she could finally rest.

"It's a girl!" Cried the doctor, briefly checking over the baby and counting toes. 

Both fathers looked down at her with the greatest pride and admiration; she came from Yuuri's seed and had been carried in Erica's body, but it was Victor who held her first, once she was all bundled up, weighed and measured. He placed a hand over his mouth and sobbed from overwhelming joy; Yuuri couldn't blame him, as seeing his husband holding their new baby brought a tear to his own eye. 

Yuuri stood and took the tiny bundle from him; he planted a kiss on Victor's smiling mouth, said their "I love yous" and took in everything that was his daughter. She shared his black hair and dark brown eyes, natural to their shared ethnicity, but seemed to have Erica's Russian features. They'd wanted to find a woman who resembled Victor, so the baby could look like both of them, and that she did. Simply put, she was beautiful and the perfect blend of both of them. 

"Congratulations, you two," said Erica. She gave them a tired smile but there was something sad in her eyes; for a moment, Yuuri felt terribly guilty. He reasoned it must be hard to say goodbye to the baby she'd carried for nearly a year.

"Erica....we can't thank you enough," said Yuuri; Victor nodded his head in agreement.

"There's no need to thank me," replied Erica. "I'm happy to do this for you."

Yuuri paused to pass the baby over to Victor. It was Erica's preference that she wouldn't hold her, as not to get too attached. 

"Still...we wanted to do something for you. We'd be honored if you would name her, if you're alright with it."

Erica beamed up and them and nodded. 

~~~~~~~

Two days later, it was time to go home; Anya Miyumi Katsuki-Nikiforov was bundled up and strapped into her car seat. She suckled happily at her pacifier, riding calmly in the backseat of the car, with Victor happily doting over her. She had her tiny hand curled around his index finger, the grasp reflex strong and assuring. Victor was much too nervous to drive with the baby in the car; Yuuri wondered how long that would last, as he'd surely have to drive with her some time soon. But for the time being, he was content with watching his husband in the rear view mirror; Victor couldn't take his eyes off of their new daughter.

"You know, you can't hog her forever," Yuuri joked. 

"I know, but I can hog her for a little while."

In truth, he was fine with that. Victor needed to nurture someone since their days with Makkachin had come to a sad end; he'd instantly bonded with their new baby and nothing could make Yuuri happier. When they arrived home, he even had a hard time getting Victor to let her go long enough to get out of the car; Yuuri playfully shooed him away, sent off to collect their bags while he had the honors of carrying the baby inside. The car seat swallowed her tiny body; he tried to hide how intimidated he still felt, holding such a fragile, brand new person. He lifted her out of the car seat with the delicacy of handling glass, then placed her in her crib to sleep. Baby Anya was swaddled, fed and very happy; Erica's donated breast milk kept her full and helped her sleep for hours. 

Yuuri was desperate for some sleep too. They stayed for as long as the hospital allowed and kept the baby nearby, waking for every feeding and diaper change around the clock. He reasoned a cat nap couldn't hurt, so he called for Victor to join him in the bedroom; Yuuri stepped out of his pants and made to pull his shirt off, but he was halted by a pair of strong arms around his middle. 

Victor kissed his way down Yuuri's neck and ran a hand over his chest; his breath felt hot against his ear, making Yuuri shiver and grow hard from arousal. He'd come in here for sleep, but it seemed Victor had other ideas, as he spun him around and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Yuuri could feel Victor's own hardness against his leg. In truth, it'd been a while since their last love making session; a quickie wouldn't suffice, but it wouldn't hurt either and he might still have time to take a nap afterward. 

He walked backward toward the bed and pulled Victor down on top of him; their tongues danced for dominance as they kissed and ran hands down each others' body. Yuuri was hot and ready for his husband; he ached to be filled and brought to orgasm, and to do the same for the other man. 

But then, they heard it. An angry cry came from down the hall. Yuuri pulled away from Victor's kiss and made to stop him, but Victor just ran his tongue down his throat, grinding his erection against Yuuri's hip.

"Victor, we have to stop," panted Yuuri. Of course he didn't want to stop, but there were more urgent matters.

"She'll settle down in a minute" said Victor, nipping at Yuuri's pulse point. 

Yuuri gave him a playful shove and kissed Victor's pouting mouth. 

"We'll continue this later," Yuuri promised, then left the room to tend to the baby.

Anya's cries settled as soon as Yuuri picked her up; she sucked at her bawled up fist, clearly hungry for her mother's milk. Yuuri bounced and soothed her as he marched down the hallway, then smiled when Victor met him halfway; he carried a warm bottle of milk in his hand, having predicted the baby's needs. Yuuri smiled his thanks and settled down to feed her. Victor kissed him on the cheek and left toward the kitchen, gathering everything needed to make their own lunch. 

Yuuri was in awe; he'd married the perfect man and had helped create the most perfect daughter. This was their life now, so far away from days of hasetsu and skating. And they wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
